1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a syringe and more particularly relates to the syringe, as well as to the combination of a syringe and multiple needles, thereby facilitating a user to retract and store one or more needles, thereby improving speed of use of the syringe/needle combination under urgent and emergency circumstances, as well as improving safety by the storage ability of the system.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of medical fluid injectors exist in which the needles need to be changed frequently to deliver the medical fluid into the body or an infusion system. Part of a health care worker's (for instance a nurse) main role is to safely, efficiently and effectively administer medications to patients. A frequent problem is the shortage in health care (e.g. nursing) staff which results in the health care personnel (e.g. nurses) multitasking and handling more than safely possible. This leads to unsafe practices which were somewhat decreased since the invention of retractable safety needles. Nonetheless, too many health care workers (e.g. nurses) still get pricked by needles while replacing the needles in the syringe, during the withdrawal of the medication and/or administration to the patient and/or needles not being disposed and/or stored safely.
In addition, too many needles are wasted by withdrawing the medication with a large bore (e.g. 18 g) needle from a medication vial and then discarding the 18 g needle to replace it with a smaller gauge (e.g. 21-25 g) needle in order to attach to the syringe. The smaller needle (e.g. 21, 23, or 25 g) needle will be used for inserting the medication into the patient's muscle (e.g. 21-23 g) and/or subcutaneous tissue using an even smaller (e.g. 25 g) size needle. The process for changing the needles is time consuming, which in a health care worker's (for instance a nurse's) emergency situation is unacceptable. It still promotes unsafe practices by having to switch needles which often may come off the syringe (and remain under the patient or under the linen) and/or the practitioner can get pricked during the needle change, and most importantly it is costly.
Current medical fluid delivery devices work on the principle of manually changing or removing the needles used in injectors and furthermore results in unsafe practice. Such devices require considerable time to remove the needle adapters, and further in order to attach to syringe to the IV push port. Therefore, there is a need for a syringe that facilitate a user to retract and store one or more needles, and further the syringe should have required needles stored in the barrel of the syringe.